


Of Hot Temper

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Everything For Nothing [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spoilers for Fall of Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five really screwed up big this time. One blow and he managed to hurt them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hot Temper

He really screwed up big this time.  
Eight struggled to say something to Marina, his love, his soul mate, before he died, and all Five could think was that he’d done it again, the blade retracting automatically. Time and time again, he only ever managed to hurt the people he loved. He'd taken Ethan's, his guide, his friend, the one looking out for him, life too. This felt so different from that.  
Marina wouldn’t be able to forgive him for this, and Eight wouldn’t be there to bring any comfort. There'd be no moments of forgetting what he was there to do. He was going to be permanently alone. One strike, and he lost both of his crushes. The burning of another scar into his leg barely even registered as a different burning, a numbing pain was rippling through him.  
Nine was supposed to die. Nine and his stupid mouth that never shut up. Not this beautiful boy. You’re an idiot Eight, too good for that loser. He couldn’t understand what would drive this upbeat, jokester to sacrifice himself for a boy who wasn’t nice to anyone. Eight had someone; Nine didn’t. Maybe that was his problem.  
Five turned his watering gaze to Marina, hoping against hope that something could be salvaged. The sweet hearted healer fell to her knees, as numb as he was, putting her hands on her boyfriend, as if there could still be hope, hope that he wasn’t completely lost. For a fragile illogical moment, Five thought that Eight could get up, and then reality crashed back down. He should've known better. The world was so quiet, like a hurricane had just decimated a whole city and the survivors were getting back up to find out who had survived. Five felt like he had no right to claim the title of survivor.  
“Marina?” His voice broke, and he put his hands up, gripping his hair tightly, trying to restrain them from hurting her even more. She was almost like one of those porcelain dolls so beautiful but so fragile, only she was on the way from the shelf to the ground. “It was an accident. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He wasn’t supposed to save Nine.”  
"And that makes it better?" She hissed, not sounding like herself, made of hate and something darker. Her gaze didn't waver from the dead boy in front of her. She kissed Eight’s cheek, her voice going soft like it had been before all of this, “I’ll never forget you.”  
Five had to put a hand up to keep from throwing up or letting out a little noise that may sound too close to a sob. He wasn’t supposed to fall again. When he’d found out the truth about Ethan… He wasn’t strong enough, hard enough. For one harsh moment, he wished he could change places with Eight. Nobody would be grieving for him like this. He wasn’t worth as much as this poor boy. The people he fell for, had already fallen for somebody else. Living only lead to pain, so why did he not want to die so badly?  
“It doesn’t have to be this way. You could come with me,” He whispered, hating himself for trying to keep the last one he’d given his heart to. It was wrong in so many ways.  
“Shut up,” The voice didn’t even sound like the girl he knew, and the world was all of a sudden cold. She didn’t care about the approaching Mog’s ship, even when Six was screaming at her about it. He broke her. He broke that beautiful sweet girl that made him feel at ease, made him feel like maybe everything would be okay. She was so kind to him, and he broke her. Maybe he was a monster.  
The healer radiated death and cold. He took away her life giving ability in exchange for this. He nearly slipped on the fast forming ice, backing away from this girl he no longer recognized. This is what the Mogs would’ve done to her, he realized with a terrible start. He tried to fly, to go toward the incoming ship and seek out the one who understood, that one Mog he'd ironically came to seeing as a friend of sorts. Not that either would miss the other if something were to happen.  
Pain flooded through his numbness as he was grounded in a harsh way. Maybe he begged, he was too far gone to notice or care, that part was dead, and yet he was still alive. This girl in front of him, that a part of him cried for, was in the same position. Only she knew where to turn, and he was back in the dark. A spike almost killed him, and his heart beat faster, scared that he'd turned the girl that made him want to learn to dance with her into a heartless murderer.  
And then Six called her away, Nine on her shoulder. Those two fit together so well. So where did he belong? He watched with a broken heart as Marina heartbreakingly apologized to Eight before fleeing in the middle of the night, leaving the other boy who’d fallen for her, crumpled in a ball watching their departure.  
She took his eye. She didn’t know that she took his heart as well. And as they fled, Five looked up at the descending ship, hand pressed against the socket of his missing eye. The least he could do was make sure they didn’t defile the beautiful boy’s dead body. Marina would appreciate that at least.  
“Hey. You chose the right side. You know that, right?” The mog seemed awkward but relatively sure of himself but at the same time, not, crouched beside him. Five gave him a little smile, hovering over the ground to Eight's ice coffin that Marina had lovingly made for him in her cold temper.  
What would it be like to have a cold temper? His always seemed to run too hot.  
Five touched Eight’s ice coffin, a symbol of their special love. The boy who could make a joke in the highest tension, and Five had killed him. Maybe he was cursed, because this both hurt and at the same time didn’t, like a part of him was already dead. He sighed, “Are you sure?”  
Beside him the mog shrugged, “I want to believe it. I mean, I did leave him for this. I believed in it then strong enough.”  
Five nodded, this mog was probably his favorite once they’d started talking a couple days ago. They ran to each other every now and then. The ship was still a little ways off, so the mog had came ahead specially for him. Five wondered if this was the closest he would get to having someone care for him enough to build an ice coffin, “Then you understand what I have to do.”  
“I won’t be near the body.”  
“Good.”  
Five kissed the ice above Eight’s forehead with a whisper, “I’m sorry. But I promise, you’ll be free again, and someday with your beautiful Marina. You don’t deserve me either.” After all everything he touched only died. He would have to truly harden his heart against love. After all, if he didn’t love than he couldn’t lose anyone again. He hadn’t been strong enough last time. This time would be different; he was leaving his heart behind with the broken lovers.  
The mog, the only other one who truly understood sacrificing love to be on the right side guided him to his ship, as Five had suspected he'd flown here himself. They made it to the bigger ship before Five spoke a word, “Rex, do you ever miss him?”  
The mog stared out at the fading landscape, “All the time. He just got out today.”  
Five laughed softly, knowing exactly what his friend was saying without words, “How do you continue on, forget about him?”  
“I haven’t figured that one out yet.” And he leaned against the wall of the ship closing, his eyes to end the conversation.


End file.
